Golbez
The Half-Lunarian descendant is given the fighting concept term "Thaumaturge", a very fitting title for such a villain. He is a somewhat strange character with relatively unusual abilities. Every attack he executes is two attacks in one, each with a different range. Even though he wears heavy armor, his movement is not particularly restricted. In Dissidia NT, he is given an entirely new playstyle more true to his original game appearance, using various elemental spells in conjunction with his Shadow Dragon How to Unlock In the Japanese version, purchase Golbez for 500PP from the PP Catalog. In the US version, Golbez is available at start only in Arcade Mode. Unlocking him for all other game modes is done is the same manner as in the Japanese version. To access his alternate attire after unlocking him, buy it for 300PP. Appearance Golbez's appearance is taken from his original Amano art and his CGI render in the DS version of the original game. He appears as an intimidatingly tall, opposing figure adorned in dark, heavy armor with yellow lining. Like all early Final Fantasy villains, he wears a long, dark flowing cape. His armor is characterized by his distinct helmet featuring long, uneven horns and a single white 'eye' in lieu of any semblance of a face. Alternate appearance *''Cloak of Flame'' - Golbez changes color schemes to give him black armor with gold accents and red lining for his cape. *''Man in Black'' - In Dissidia 012, Golbez gains a second costume based off of his appearance from the sequel game, Final Fantasy IV The After Years: His armor is discarded, showing his identity as an older looking sibling to Cecil, featuring longer hair and a defined musculature as well as wearing a black robe, beads on his ankles and a gray kilt. Abilities Golbez is classified as a Thaumaturge. His attacks are unique in that they consist of two parts: physical and magical. Golbez combines slash attacks with gravity-based magic attacks as well as nodes previously unique to the penultimate boss of Final Fantasy IV, the CPU. Even if he misses with the physical part of his attacks or is interrupted, the magic attack will still go on, allowing for some effective canceling. If he hits with either part, he can follow up with an additional attack that can be delayed to directly home in on the opponent, no matter how large the gap. He has few HP attacks, but starts out with two of them, the last one that can be chained through nearly all of his Brave attacks if the corresponding ones have been mastered. In Dissidia NT, he is classified as a Marksman and no longer uses melee attacks of any kind. Replacing the CPU nodes is the Shadow Dragon, who now serves as his weapon, casting various elemental spells that home in on targets and cover a wide range. Brave Attacks HP Attacks Techniques * After using Attack System, Golbez can use Rising Wave, followed by a Cosmic Ray, while the enemy is still being attacked by the System's nodes. Another chain following the Attack System would be to use either Floating or Gravity System, followed by a Cosmic Ray to do HP damage. Either chain can be done successfully if Golbez is in mid range from the enemy. This can compensate for the fact that his fighting style requires him to be very close to enemies to hit with the physical parts of his attacks. * When Golbez jumps, he teleports. And during this teleport, he's considered invincible, much likes EX Mode Zidane's jumps. So it is possible to avoid or dodge attacks by simply repeatedly jumping fast enough. EX Mode Summon Shadow Dragon - Golbez fuses with his personal Summon, the Shadow Dragon. The Shadow Dragon is perched on Golbez's left shoulder whilst its long tail is wrapped all around the armor. EX Bonus 1. Regen - Regenerates health over time. 2. Black Fang - By pressing R + Square, Golbez will cast a spell that summons a giant shard of darkness to pierce the opponent, instantly Breaking them. Out of all the R + Square moves, Golbez's is the slowest to cast though it can be canceled. EX Burst Twin Moon: Golbez starts an incantation "Guide my inner Shadow, Light and Dark above..." The player must input three commands during the incantation, each involving one directional button and one action button. The attack depends on the succcesful input and timing of these commands: *0-1-2 Hits: Golbez casts a Cosmic Ray-like attack against the opponent for BRV damage while four large "Genesis" rocks converge on the latter, finally smashing into him/her. *Perfect(3 Hits): The Shadow Dragon will cast Binding Cold on the opponent, hitting once, followed by Golbez casting Twin Meteor, hitting twice. The second meteor damages both BRV and HP *Perfect(3 timed hits): To achieve this, enter the commands when Golbez says "shadow," "light," and "dark.". If done correctly, the dialog that used to show the Binding Cold attack will say "Dragon: "Give your power to Meteor!", in which Golbez responds "Very well." right before casting Twin Meteor. The dialogue exchange is copied wholesale from his team up with FuSoYa during their stand against Zemus. However, the move and damage dealt is not affected from the standard "Perfect". EX Skill *''Binding Cold'' - Golbez casts an AOE spell that completely immobilizes his target and anyone in their immediate vicinity and can be cast from any distance. Equipment Golbez can wield Greatswords, Spears, axes,rodes, shields, gauntlets, helms, light armor, and heavy armor. Exclusive Weapons Artwork and Forms Golbez's EX form shows him fused with the black dragon he used to fight Cecil and Party in the underworld in the Dwarven Crystal place. Image:Golbez.jpg|Golbez Artwork golbez_duodecim_alternate.jpg|Golbez's costume from Final Fantasy IV: The After Years as alternate costume in Duodecim. Golbez's Alt Costume's.png|Golbez 1 and 2 Alt Costume See also Category:Character Category:Character